This invention is concerned with organic surfaces having enhanced wettability and printability.
Conventional surface treatments for polyolefin films include corona-discharge, flame or chemical treatment. In so far as is now known, plasma treatment of comparatively hydrophobic organic surfaces has not been proposed.